The Dyed Dress
by Alicia Archer
Summary: an exploration of lady macbeth's guilt. rated T for creepiness. please read and review


The Dyed Dress

I stepped daintily across the garden, careful not to step on the flowers. Lifting the hem of my bone white dress, I tiptoe to a tree; flower buds just about to bloom on it. Running my fingers carefully on the trunk, I feel the texture of the bark. It felt rough underneath my fingertips.  
I climbed up the tree, feeling the bark, prickly under my feel as I climbed higher. I sat down on a branch and breathed out. The view was incredible. The sky was a deep red, with the setting sun, stars just about to make their grand entrance. I closed my eyes and breathed in and out, monitoring my heart rate. When I opened my eyes, it was pitch dark, save the moon looming overhead like a half-eaten cookie, and the stars shining. Something about this time just seemed magical. When my eyes adjusted to the new sources of light, the garden around me looked eerie, yet peaceful. There was a slight breeze as I jumped down from my perch, landing on my feet, the ground moist under my toes.

I looked down at my dress, expecting mud on it. There was a stain.  
I thought it was just mud.  
Only if it was just mud.  
I breathed through my nose, the garden smelled of iron instead of flora.

Walking through the garden, grasses brushed against my dress. The ground was getting damper. With each step, my bare feet hit the ground with a smack, a splash. It felt like I was walking through shallow water before long. It was too dark to see the bottom of the water, including the ground. The water was unnaturally warm, at body temperature, if I could make that assumption. The further I walked, the deeper the water became. My fingertips were skimming the water's surface now. Except, the liquid felt thicker than water. I stood still; the iron in the air filled my nose and made my head spin. Even when not moving, the water was getting higher. My damp dress flowed in the water as I stood still, brushing against my legs every so often. I looked at the liquid.

Cupping my hands, I dip my hands in the water and hold the water in my hands to my nose. It smelled of iron. Unsealing my hands, the liquid fell through my fingers, a red stain left on my hands. My eyes go wide as I see this. I move quickly back to my tree, towards the shallow end of the liquid. I move slowly, my dress sticking to my legs with each step. Reaching the tree I had previously climbed, the liquid level was already to my hips and the smell made my head spin. I climb the tree once more and sit on my branch. Where I had climbed left hand and foot prints, some already disappearing from the rising water.  
I close my eyes and try to keep from hyperventilating. Breathing in and out, the smell is making things hard to think. Eyes still closed, my toes felt the liquid. I tried not to think about it, until the level reached my ankles. I then jumped from my seat and climbed to the very top of the tree. I stared up at the sky. A cloud was covering the moon and the starlight casted scary shadows on the gaining liquid.

A slight breeze rocked the tree. My fingers gripped into the bark, wood splinters under my fingernails. Holding on for as long as I can, seconds felt like minutes, minutes like hours. I try not to look down, but when the breeze picked up, I gazed down, instantly regretting it. The water was still almost seven feet away but the tree shook terribly. I couldn't hold on. My grip broke, leaving only where my nails scratched marks in the wood of the tree. I fell with a hard splash into the liquid.  
The liquid was warm and thick. It was still too dark to see, I didn't know which direction I was going as I started to sink to the ground. My vision blurred, my lungs burned. I needed oxygen and after a minute, my head was racing so much; I took a breath in.  
The liquid entered into my body and filled my lungs. Choking up, more entered my body. I sunk lower to the ground, not able to move my oxygen deprived limbs; my hearts beating slowing.

* * *

She sunk more and more. Her red dyed long dress swaying in the water, reaching out to the sky as gravity slowly took her down. The sun rose slowly, in it's daily way, shining into the translucent material. At the bottom, a girl in a long dress. Her long red hair and train flowed as the water did. She was not moving as the pool of blood began to recede back into the ground; leaving just the body of a girl behind.

* * *

I open my eyes and see the safety of my room.  
"OUT DAMN SPOT" I scream


End file.
